The Clinical Research Development (Core B), is under the direction of Dr. Allen D. Roses, Program Director and Principal Investigator for the Joseph and Kathleen Bryan Alzheimer's Disease Research Center. The Core is divided into five components that directly contribute to research efforts of the Center and enable the Center to functionally integrate the clinical, research, education and resource components. Section 1, the Clinical Unit consists of the Memory Disorders Clinic which serves to provide the clinical diagnoses, care and clinical research development and ascertainment for the genetic studies. Section 2, the Neuropsychology Unit, Kathleen A. Welsh, Section Leader, provides the expertise for neuropsychological evaluations of MDC patients, clinical research protocols and affected and at-risk individuals in Alzheimer's disease families. Section 3, the Data Management Unit, Deborah V. Dawson, Section Leader, provides each component of the Bryan ADRC with statistical expertise and comprehensive support in study design, data collection and management, and statistical analysis. Section 4, the Rapid Autopsy Protocol, provides a unique source of patient and clinically tested control tissue for research studies at Duke University and other institutions on a national and international level. The final part, Section 5, Faculty development, is designed to train and focus opportunities for academic faculty development as a transition to a five-year research commitment through the National Institute on Aging's Clinical Investigator Award.